Settings
In any of the Rooms within Deemo, the settings menu can be accessed in the bottom-right corner of the screen. Via this menu, players are able to make certain configurations to the game. However, the option to adjust the volume of the songs/ key sound is not available here and are instead adjusted are part of Song Selection. Internal Settings These settings are crucial to gameplay and have a direct effect on it. Calibration Calibration is done upon first starting up the game on Android and can be performed at any time through the settings menu. It allows players to fine-tune the offset at which notes hit the judgment line on the screen. The calibration setting is in the form of milliseconds (ms) and the minimum value is 0.0 ms. It is a 2-stage process where the audio-visual offset (±0.01 ms increments) is set first and the input lag before a hit is registered (±0.005 ms increments) is set right after. It is important to find a calibration setting to suit your preference and your device's needs to obtain a high rating. This is especially due to the strict judgment in Deemo compared to other rhythm games. Adjusting this setting is necessary to synchronise the video and audio aspects of the notes or maintain a fixed delay between them (for technical players). It determines whether the notes appear first before they are heard in the music, vice versa, or if they happen simultaneously. * If notes hit the judgment line too early, increase the calibration setting. * If notes hit the judgment line too late, decrease the calibration setting. On Android devices, calibration is very important as they suffer from audio latency issues and tend to struggle with managing audio and video concurrently. This is less of a concern on iOS; the default setting is sufficiently accurate. The following table outlines the recommended rough calibration settings for popular phones. These details vary based on free memory and running apps. For players familiar with this system through other rhythm games (e.g. osu! offset wizard), it follows a similar concept. Effect Effect is a toggle setting which, when enabled, results in black shadowy notes emitted upwards from the judgment line, in tune with the other piano or musical melodies of the song. This setting does not affect the gameplay system, but turning it off may improve performance, usually for Android devices. Key Sound Key Sound is a toggle setting similar to Effect. When enabled, a piano note sound will play when a Tap or Slide note (except special Tap note) is hit, which accompanies the BGM of the song. For calibration settings of greater than 0.05 ms, this setting cannot be enabled as the note sounds will be very unsynchronised with the BGM, adversely impacting game experience. Due to high recommended calibration settings of Android devices, Android users are discouraged from enabling this key sound. External Settings These settings have no effect on gameplay at all but allow players to interact with avenues outside of the game. Facebook & Twitter The Facebook and Twitter buttons allow you to log in or log out of your social network accounts. Logging in will allow you to share your high scores or achievements to these services easily. It also enables the sharing of this game app directly from the lamp in the Library. Auto Sync Auto Sync is a toggle setting which, when enabled, causes the game to save to the Cloud automatically at the Result Screen of every song whenever internet connection is available (either via Wi-Fi or Data). It can only be enabled after logging into your Google Play account or Apple ID, and it allows save files to be carried over across devices connected to the same account. Rayark Homepage While this is technically not a setting, selecting this button brings you to Rayark's Homepage. Selecting it has no impact on any external functionality of the game. Leaderboards Depending on whether your device is an iOS or Android device, a different icon is displayed. This option can only be selected after logging into your Google Play account or Apple ID. Selecting it opens up the Game Center (iOS) or Google Play (Android) leaderboards. Achievements Depending on whether your device is an iOS or Android device, a different icon is displayed. This option can only be selected after logging into your Google Play account or Apple ID. Selecting it opens up the Game Center (iOS) or Google Play (Android) achievement list. Category:Deemo Category:System